


I swear, Im sick!

by Aliyah_Faith



Category: One Direction (Band), Ziam Mayne - Fandom, Ziam Paylik - Fandom, ziam - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/pseuds/Aliyah_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy little piece that came to me while I was at the dentists. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I swear, Im sick!

The first time Zayn meets Liam is because of an accident. He was being stupid and messing around with his friends; they made a bet that he couldn’t flip off of a parked car. And he took the bet. He jumped up onto the hood and turned his back to his friends, he glanced behind him at the ground and then bent forward, flinging himself backwards. He didn’t end up flipping. He ended up panicking midair and flailing his body to the side, landing on an off position. He doesn’t remember much else until the hospital. It’s all a bit of a blur. He remembers his friends yelling, and one of them having blood on his hands. He remembers laughing and saying he lost the bet. But mainly he remembers the brown eyes that greeted him in the ER exam room. He remembers sitting still while the man with the puppy eyes and chopped hair moved around him, cleaning his head for the most part, getting a look at the gash he got when he bumped it. He remembers the guy telling his friends to call his parents because someone needed to fill out the paperwork, and Zayn shook his head, mumbling that he was 19 and could do it himself. He spent a few more hours there so they could watch out for a concussion. But then they sent him home.

For the next week Zayn found himself wondering about the guy with the puppy eyes, the doctor’s assistant. He wanted to know what his name was. He was cute, and he had a nice smile. So it really wasn’t Zayn's fault that he needed to keep going back. Zayn made excuses for the next few months so he could go to the hospital, sore stomach, bad headache, possibly sprained wrist, the list goes on and on. Most of the times that he went in there, the puppy eyed nurse, who he learned was named Liam, was the one to take care of him. The other times that he went in, Liam either wasn’t on call or he just happened to be busy so Zayn got someone else. Zayn's friends had caught on quickly, constantly teasing him about the hottie in the scrubs, but he just rolled his eyes and thought up his next ‘illness’. He was currently enduring numbing headaches and a partial blindness, he never said they were any good, but it would guarantee him some close up time with Liam. He waited ‘till Thursday, after his last class, which ended around 6. Zayn had paid enough attention to notice that Liam worked on Thursdays, so he tried to go in on those days.

He slowed his walk as he neared the doors and squinted his eyes slightly, walking in through the sliding door. The receptionist glanced up from her place in front of the door and raised her eyebrow. She was an older lady, maybe in her late 60’s early 70’s. But she was spunky. She and Zayn had a little back and forth banter going on.

“Sick again?” She asked, before glancing down at the computer and hitting a few keys, before sending a sly smile to Zayn from across the top of the computer. “And what a coincidence that a certain nurse is on call tonight…” Zayn shrugged and put his hands to his head.

“I can’t help it.. When I’m sick, I’m sick.” He said. She just shook her head gently and handed him a clipboard with a few pieces of paper on it to fill out while he waited. He did that and then handed them back, wanting to punch himself for smiling so big when Liam stepped out of the double doors and to the desk to grab the forms for the next person in line. He stood there reading the paper on the clipboard he was holding and Zayn decided it really wasn’t fair how good the scrubs looked on his body. Liam glanced around the room, eyes connecting with Zayn's and a small smile tugging at the left side of his lips.

“Malik?” He asked, his voice clear and smooth. Zayn stood, touching his hands to his head as he made his way towards Liam, he was really hoping he wasn’t as terrible an actor as he felt. But from the way Liam was chewing on his lips trying not to laugh, Zayn figured that he should probably join the drama club and get some skills if he was going to keep this up. Liam turned as Zayn got close to him, and he led him back through the doors to one of the exam rooms. Zayn slid up on the end of the soft bed there, still careful to move painfully slow. Liam shut the curtain and reread the front of the page, where Zayn had written what was wrong. Liam glanced up at him.

“You're here because of a headache?” He asked, Zayn touched his head.

“It’s a really bad one..it’s affecting my eyesight..” Zayn kind of whimpered at the end, and Liam laughed, causing Zayn to look up at him and cross his arms across his chest like a child. “Don’t laugh at my sickness” He whined out. Liam just smiled, holding the chart and standing in front of Zayn, looking down.

“I'm not making fun of your ‘illness’,“ Liam started, making sure to put extra emphasis on the word illness. “I'm just noting that you’ve been here 12 times in the past three months and only the first one was a legitimate reason to be here.. You better have really good insurance” He finished, setting the chart down, a small smile on his face. Zayn just sat there, Liam had caught on to his game. ‘Maybe he doesn’t know you're there to see him..’ Zayn reasoned with himself. Liam stepped closer and Zayn forgot what he was trying to reassure himself of. Liam smelled good, like normal. Zayn focused his eyes on Liam's ear as Liam leaned in, Zayn's face even with his shoulder, Liam slid his fingers to Zayn's temples and Zayn let his eyes drift shut, this moment feeling slightly more intimate than the other times.

“I don’t like to have a big ego..” Liam mumbled, voice soft. Zayn just took a dry swallow, listening. He kept his eyes shut, for fear that if he opened them, Liam would be a lot closer than he could handle. 

“But I like to think that you go to the trouble of faking an illness, not very well might I add, for me..Jason told me last time you came in, Saturday, when he took my shift for me, that you healed up pretty quick and didn’t need to stick around” Liam finished, fingers rubbing small figure eight’s into Zayn's temples, if Zayn really did have a headache, it would definitely be gone by now, because it felt like what Zayn pictured heaven to feel like. He took another dry swallow and chewed the inside of his lip. He did come in Saturday, with a ‘possibly sprained ankle’. Instead of Liam there was some other guy named Jason, who covering for Liam that night. Zayn just left, which now that he thinks back, made it pretty obvious why he was there. Zayn stayed quiet. Liam's fingers stopped working in pattern and he dropped them slowly so his fingers grazed down Zayn's cheekbones to his jaw. “You know..if you wanted to see me again all you had to do was ask… We could be meeting at better places and you not getting charged for it” Liam watched the grin tug at the side of Zayn's lips as he opened his eyes.

“So we can go out to a movie or something sometime?” Zayn asked, Liam kept his fingertips against Zayn's jaw.

“That requires a question on your part, loverboy.” He spoke. Zayn smiled.

“Will you go out with me?” He asked, actually feeling a little bit nervous that Liam would say no. Liam just smiled.

“If I say yes, will you stop coming to see me here?” Liam asked, glancing at the clock on the wall.

“To be honest, probably not..” Zayn shook his head smiling as he spoke. Liam smiled and bent pressing a kiss to Zayn's cheek. He got halfway to the doorway and stopped, turning.

“Next time fake a better illness…You wouldn’t have been able to drive here with a headache and partial blindness..” He spoke, smirking and walking out. Zayn watched the door the other boy had just gone through, a huge smile stretching across his face. Determination pays off.


End file.
